Long, Lost Twin
by HikaSaka
Summary: What happens when Elemental Master and Rune Slayer found out that they had a twin? Will they be able to meet their twins?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there~. This is currently my first fanfiction.**

**I am bad with english, so, please do give critics if I am wrong with my grammars.**

**well then, the characters in this story uses its job as its name. (ex; Elemental Master's name would be Elemental Master, etc.)**

**Characters:**

**- Void Princess**

**- Elemental Master**

**- Rune Slayer**

**- Lord Knight**

**Please enjoy~!**

* * *

**Author's** **P.O.V**

"RUNE SLAYER, YOU!" said the Elemental Master.

They've just finished their dungeon, which on the boss, the Rune Slayer did a dangerous trick, that would harm the Elemental Master, too.

"Ehe-he-he!" laugh the Rune Slayer.

"Tsk! If I didn't dodge it, It will harm me!" the Elemental Master shouted.

"Yeaah. If you couldn't dodge it, you're too weak to be with me." the Rune Slayer said, sticking his tongue out.

"Y-you! I am not that-" suddenly, all the Elemental Master's vision is a blur; it slowly becomes all black.

**Elemental Master's P.O.V**

"What is.. This place?" I said.

It looks like a forgotten castle; yes, maybe it is.

Its pillars look very old. This castle isn't being treated well.

Beside that, there's another thing that made her shocked;

She saw a girl that has the same color as her- with a red haired guy beside her, kneeling.

Its more like, a princess, and its knight.

Then, it suddenly fades away; her vision is blurry, again.

**Author's P.O.V**

"Ugh." the Elemental Master groaned.

"Hey, are you okay?" the Rune Slayer asked her.

The Elemental Master slowly opens her eyes; and forcing herself to sit.

"Its.. That strange dream again." She said, while holding her hand. Her body becomes very shaky.

"Its okay, Its only a dream, right?" the Rune Slayer convinced the Elemental Master.

"No.. I am sure. We had a twin- but, my memory's blurry. I can't remember much." the Elemental Master said, with a sad face.

"I guess, you're right. What did the old man said is right. I'll help you find your twin; though we only rely on this stupid pendant." the Rune Slayer said, showing a pendant with purplish-red color jewel in it.

-flashback-

**Elemental Master's P.O.V**

"Young man, Young man! Would you like to be fortune telled?" a mysterious old man asked.

"Fortune telling? Naaah. Later." said the Rune Slayer.

I hit him in the head.

"Be polite, geez!" I said.

"Fine, fine! I am sorry old man, but I must follow this little girl." the Rune Slayer said.

"Y-you!" I hit him hard with my staff. Then, I grabbed his hand, and sit in one of the chair, which is provided by the old man.

"Fortune, please!" I said.

The old man started to rub the crystal ball;

"Young man, young woman. Your future... Will show you another hidden memories from the past. The 'another' you is waiting. You'll encounter a misfortune; and a fortune." the old man said.

"Here, take this." he gave us the pendant. "It will show you the path; and it could protect you from the misfortune." he continued.

And so, the strange dream always happened. That girl- the purple-haired girl always appeared in my dreams; she always appear with the red-haired guy beside her.

-flashback end-

**Author's P.O.V**

"Let's pack our equipments. Prepare for the journey!" the Rune Slayer smiled.

"Yeah!" the Elemental Master agreed.

-meanwhile, somewhere else-

"My knight, I've dreamed something strange." the purple-haired girl sighs.

"I'm sure, its only a nightmare, princess." the knight replied.

* * *

**And.. Chapter one is done!**

**Feel free to review, and don't forget to leave critics!**

**Maybe.. the ending is a bit too much? o_o**

**See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyya-heyya!**

**It's been a while. I've been focusing on chapter 3, which made me forgot to upload chapter 2.**

**Let's begin!**

* * *

**-Author's P.O.V-**

In a castle, far, far away.

Sit a princess in her throne, and a knight beside her.

"Tsk. My head hurts." the princess groaned, as she touches her forehead.

"Are you okay, princess?" said the Lord Knight.

"Yeah. I'm fine." the princess replied.

"You look pale." the knight said, as he kneels beside her.

"I've told you, I'm okay." the princess said.

"Fine, fine. Don't push yourself too hard, would you?" the knight said, as he pats the princess' hair; then, he gets up to leave her.

"I'm going to finish your missions. You, have a rest, I'll see you later." the knight continued, as he walked to the door, leaving the princess alone.

"Wa-wait!" the princess said as she runs from the throne, to follow her knight. But, it seems the knight didn't hear her.

However, her body was too weak to follow her knight; she fell into the ground, kneeling.

"Tsk. I.. Should.. Finish.. My.. Missions.." the princess said.

However, her vision is a blur; she couldn't see clearly anymore.

Within a while, she collapsed to the cold floor of the castle.

**Void Princess' P.O.V**

Slowly, I feel this illness of mine are cured.

When I open my eyes, I saw two girls, in a huge castle.

'_It seems they're twins._' I thought.

Yes, what I see is two purple-haired girls.

'_They seemed like 4-6 year old girls..' _

_'The two of them looks worried. What happened?'_

"Princess! Carry the princess!" I hear a yell from outside of the castle.

Peoples around me are shouting; some of them are already dead.

"The war is going! Carry the princess!" someone commanded.

Then, two peoples are carrying the princesses; they're going in a separated way.

_' Just.. Who are they?' _I asked myself.

_' Princess? Is it me?' _I continued. To be honest, my knight never told me about my past; even though were childhood friends.

Suddenly, a strange bat appeared out of nowhere.

"Angkor? Is that you?" I asked the bat.

"Yes, yes, It's me." the bat replied.

"Why are you here? What is this place?" I asked Angkor, with a confused look.

"Don't you remember this place?" he asked me, though my questions isn't being answered.

"No, I don't. I don't even know this place." I answer Angkor's question.

"Then, you'll find out later." Angkor said.

"How?" I asked him.

"I'll help you to remember your past. Well, it's going to be hard, though." Angkor replied.

"Summon me when you've made your decision to uncover your past." he continued, then disappeared.

Then, what I see is only black-colored background.

"Ugh." I groaned, trying to open my eyes.

"Where is this?" I asked myself.

"Your own room, don't you remember?" someone replied.

"Eh? That reminds me.. The last thing I saw is the hall." I answered, looking to the red-haired guy.

_'Oh, it's him. But how did he get here?'_ I thought. Yes, the red-haired guy is my knight. Why is he here now?

"Why are you here?" I continued, asking him.

"You fainted in the hall." He replied, while grabbing a cup of tea.

"M-me? Fainted?" I asked him, with a disbelief.

"Yeah. I told you not to force yourself." He said.

"Here, drink this." he continued, giving me a cup of tea.

I took that cup of tea, and sipped it.

"..Thanks. I didn't force myself, though." I said to him.

"You didn't sleep to finish your missions. Man, you should just rest for a while." he said, patting my head.

"Fine, fine." I said, as I sipped my tea.

"Oh, hey, do you know about my past?" I continued.

His eyes suddenly got wide; he is shocked.

I am sure, he hides something from me.

"Hey. Answer me." I said again.

"Your past? That's not important, I think." he said, trying to avoid my eye-contact.

"Then, could you tell the story of my past?" I asked him. I am sure he knows about my past.

"It's not important." He answered shortly.

"It is! It's my past." I said.

"It's not important! Believe in me." he said, glaring at me.

"No, it IS important for me!" I said, nearly made the cup of tea that I hold fall.

"No, its not!" He said strictly.

"I'm going to visit the alchemist for a while. Don't force yourself." he continued, leaving me inside my room alone.

"Tsk. Why is he doing this to me." I said.

I put down the tea I hold. Then, I summoned Angkor.

"What is it, princess?" he asked me.

"I think.. I'm going to take you offer to uncover my past." I said to him.

"Are you sure?" Angkor said.

"Yes, I am sure." I said, with a strict tone.

"Then-"

"Don't." someone said, cutting what Angkor said.

_Why is he here?_ I asked myself. Yes, it is my knight, again.

"Why are you here? Aren't you're going to the alchemist?" I asked him, glaring at him.

"I knew you're up to something." he said, not answering my question.

"You shouldn't-"

"Shut up!" I cut his speech.

"You shouldn't rule over me! I do what I want!" I continued, glaring at him.

"You.. It's useless! Knowing it will only make you suffer!" he said, glaring back at me.

_'make me suffer..?'_ I asked myself.

I am speechless for seconds.

"That's why, don't." he continued.

"I am sorry, but I can't." I said to him.

"But-"

"I am not a little girl anymore. For once, please, allow this egoistic request." I said to him.

He sighed, "I think you're right. I'll help you uncover your past." he said, staring at Angkor.

"I won't uncover your past; I'm only guarding you." he continued.

"Well then, thank you." I said to him.

* * *

**Well, chapter 2 is done.**

**I am confused about chapter 3 ouo.**

**Maybe it will be out late, since my tasks aren't done yet.**

**See you later~**


End file.
